k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 4, Chapter 3
Volume 4, Chapter 3 is a chapter of the fourth Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Sakuragaoka High School's Class 3-2 is still rehearsing for their class act "Romeo and Juliet". Tsumugi Kotobuki lauds Mio and Ritsu, who are performing as Romeo and Juliet, for their fitting outfits. Yui, who performs as a tree, makes fun of Ritsu's costume despite looking silly herself, as Ritsu angrily notes. Ritsu then drags the reluctant Mio to the stage, leading Nodoka to think that the personalities of Juliet and Romeo are switched around. Just as the performance is about to begin, Ui enters the school's crowded auditorium and tells the Light Music Club's fifth member Azusa to follow her. While going to their places, Azusa is troubled because her friends did not come to practice for their band's upcoming concert at all. However, she knows that the rehearsing for the class act was important too, so she punishes herself for her selfish thoughts while Ui tells her to hurry up. Together with Jun, the two then watch the class act which is of very high quality, leading Azusa to think that the four others really did forget about her and the club. Some time later, while Azusa was practicing in the Light Music Club's room, Mio, Yui, Mugi and Ritsu enter the room and instantly recognise that Azusa's mood is not the best. Embarrassed, Azusa voices her concerns which are completely negated by her friends who all apologise for not having the time to practice alongside Azusa, making her happy again. Nevertheless, the kiss Yui offers her to make up is turned down as usual. Pumped up, Ritsu announces an overnight session to practice for the concert. Azusa wonders if this might go against the rules and also states that she's not prepared to stay the night, to which Ritsu reassures her that it will work out when they wait a bit, which is the moment Sawako Yamanaka appears with sleeping backs, just as predicted by Ritsu. After the band rehearses a bit, Yui and Ritsu start acting funny due to the weird mood they get in, much to Mio's annoyance. Mugi quickly starts to suggest writing a whole new song, leading Yui and Ritsu to completely drown out Mio's shy proposal with the puns they advertised a while ago which finally leads Azusa to laugh like crazy too. After realising it's already three o'clock in the night, Azusa suggest to get some sleep but is turned down by Ritsu who orders an all-nighter. However, two hours later, most of the band is sound asleep which does not surprise Azusa in the least. In the morning, Sawako enthusiastically enters the room with big news, but nobody pays attention to her because they are either still asleep or way too tired, which deeply hurts her. However, after sadly looking at the "Ho-kago Tea Time" shirts she made, the others finally get what she was trying to say and ecstatically praise her, much to her pleasure. Some time later, HTT is preparing their concert while wearing Sawako's shirts. When the curtain rises, they realise that the whole audience is wearing the same shirts, which absolutely baffles them. While they are still confused, Nodoka enters the stage and introduces the band to the audience. Mio asks her about all her efforts, to which Nodoka embarrassingly admits that she promised Megumi to do something for the "Mio Akiyama fan club" since she is the new president after all. Afterwards, she tells them that all shirts came from Sawako, forcing the band to thank her once again. A tearful Yui then starts the introduction but is still too stunned from the huge surprise. After getting cheered on by the audience, she recovers her focus and starts the concert. Afterwards, the band silently sits in the clubroom, still numb from what happened. After they finally broke the silence, they could not stop talking about the concert, which was a giant success. Meanwhile, Sawako and Nodoka approach the clubroom to congratulate the band for the concert. However, when they enter the room, they find the five members sleeping with a happy smile on their faces. Gallery K-ON! Volume 4 Chapter 3 Bonus.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Nodoka asking Sawako about the financing of the shirts. AfterschoolTeaTime(134).jpg|A colored variation of the cover Trivia * A colored version of the cover was made which can be seen above in the Gallery section. Category:Manga Chapters